Blaine Battle
Synopsis Blaine Battle is the II counterpart of [[Blaine Battlebloom]]. He suffers from being claustrophobic and if being trapped in something as small as a cage for a few minutes he goes into a panicked state and doesn't abide by anything, ruthlessly trying to pound his way out. In the future (as a renowned hero) Blaine will take the alias of Endo firstly due to his connection with Lionel-- known as during the age of eighteen through nineteen, but soon after he will switch to Enamor-- as he strongly desires to battle, as an adult Blaine however will be known as Inflame. Appearance Blaine has short, nemean, black hair with a mix of brown, a mixed skin tone that can be regarded as dark-skinned, and regularly wears red as opposed to Molly's green, Drake's white, and Orion's orange. Underlying factors in his physical mutations consist of having two extra streams of veins that carry light and darkness for the use of his Leo Inferno Scriptor and Midnight Dark Script ocular abilities. Personality Blaine is a fun-loving guy with a spirit for battle. He is displayed as caring, but he isn't one to bombard with you with questions like Molly unless his lion pride is effecting his thinking process. Enigma Blaine's Engima is Lion, from his bloodline he directly inherited the mutant side, being able to-- in his humanoid form, able to slam opponents with immense strength that permeates his body, have unnatural reflexes and agility, and even capable of tracking people, things, or possessions via scents. He exhibits the habit of prowling and dropping onto all fours. He also demonstrates abnormal kicking abilities, being able to harness the power in his legs to bring down a foe with just that. Aside from these normalities in his humanoid form, he also has notable mutant traits, such as inheriting his father's glowing eyes, as well as exhibiting a lesser version of his father's Hell's Eye ability, being able to call upon the power of flames to aid him, however, he has a heavily downgraded version of Hell's Eye, referred to as Lion's Inferno. To access Lion's Inferno he calls out Lion's Inferno in an enigmatic version. "Leo Inferno Scriptor!" Which allows him to strain his eyes in order to detect people's presences via heat sources, once this ability wears off he suffers a loss of sight temporarily, but his hearing significantly increases during this process, already naturally being able to hear over a mile's radius away, now, he can hear up to two miles away with this ability. Instinctively as a lion he can see in the dark by enlarging his pupils, and concentrating the weak light into his retina. Using this technique "Midnight Dark Script" he can detect slim presences in the dimmest light, however strong wind currents disrupt this ability. He inherited this power from his grandmother. Lion Soul Apart of Blaine's physiology he has the thoughts of a lion overlapping with his regular human thoughts, therefore, he technically has dissociative identity disorder. Half of his soul is a lion, while the other respectively belongs to the owner of the vessel, Blaine himself. The lion, Lionel, is harsh and cruel, wanting others to suffer, meanwhile Blaine himself is a pure and kind individual who loves jokes. However in Blaine's time of need Lionel comes through with motivating statements, saying that Blaine won't lose because Lionel is on his team. Because of this he struggles with right-wrong, and even faces existential crisis' from time to time. Nemean Nemean is one of the surreal abilities Blaine possesses, delving into his inner lion he hammers his defense to the maximum, leaving no cracks in the armor for going on twenty minutes, however afterwards he lacks the stamina to even make a proper fist. Summoning Technique Blaine-- once him and Lionel are on the same wavelength, can sever, Lionel exiting Blaine's body and manifesting into a glowing spiritual, tangible, form. Performing this technique means the severing of their joined soul, Blaine having full control over his body temporarily and Lionel exiting physically for a brief moment. During this duration of time Lionel can bash opponents within Blaine's range, but like a invisible rope is tied to them-- they can't get too far away from each other. Organic Lion Mutation Blaine can transform into a literal lion under Lionel's power. By converging he and Lionel's soul he manifests into a lion's body, permeating the attributes of humans and lions through the body and allowing the conjoined souls the strength of a lion and the humanly thought process. Undergoing Transformation Blaine-- if he is overpowered enough, he can tap into his inner lion and mutate-- his teeth growing abnormally sharp and noticeably with bloodlust, having his nemean hair grow out similarly to a mane-- but only a short version, and overwhelming attacking speed. During this transformation he has no care or regard for what happens to his body, however Lionel will try to interfere by possessing Blaine's body if things get too out of hand. Orion's Power (Hands of the Hunter: Fever) Blaine manifested his father's power in many ways, notably taking after the elder unlike his brother. While obtaining Leo Inferno Scriptor due to his father's power, that power can be revoked with the refusal of Lionel to cooperate. Orion's Power "Hands of the Hunter: Fever" allows Blaine to conjure up smooth and beautiful, flat textured flames from his palms in a gaseous format. With a strong attack and undeniable intense heat that is able to penetrate ice and capably melt it. His fighting style can be worth a contact wavelength, or a precise long range. His style usually consists of far-range pummeling with barrages of fireballs. By utilizing concentration Blaine can pour his mind and soul into materializing the flames-- regulating the flames to the proper temperature and even capable of winding them down so they don't burn-- ultimately able to use them as ropes for rescue or just a subtle smokescreen. Unfortunately, the drawbacks of overusing this ability, or not being physically trained to use this ability equal Blaine being induced into a fever, his head throbbing with immense pain that permeates through his forehead, the slightest motion making him throb in pain. Lion's Roar Blaine sucks in a massive amount of air and then exhales a devastatingly load roar that alerts all of the animals in the proximity and garners them to Blaine's location. Subsequently Blaine can't speak and he claims his chest (respectively where his lungs are) hurts. This ability works best in forest settings, and has little to no effect in civilized areas such as cities. If many humans are present the animals may also not respond to the call, but the more wilderness the more likely animals are to reply and come rampaging through the area. Trivia